While all board games function as a means of entertainment, they may vary in other characteristics. Though some board games involve a complex set of rules and procedures, others involve a simple card flip or random selection. Additionally, board games may vary in theme and number of players. While some games may not appeal across the spectrum to many different audiences, there may be large demand in smaller target groups. As such, irrespective of the varying styles, functionality and characteristics, there is a demand for board games.
In recent years, electronic games have seen a huge rise in popularity. While board games retain their appeal and will most certainly remain popular in the future, their electronic counterparts open up games to a wider audience. Additionally, electronic embodiments of popular games are desirable because they allow for gameplay when utilizing the physical game may not be appropriate (for example, playing the card game solitaire while at work). Therefore, there is a demand for games that can be offered in a plurality of mediums, whether they are physical or electronic.
Golf is a sport that has been played and celebrated around the world for centuries. With the advent of international broadcasts and advertising, golf's popularity continues to increase. Consequently, there has been a surge in demand for golf merchandise and other products. As such, it is desirable to utilize golf statistics and other golf qualities within board and electronic games because golf enthusiasts demand it.
There is a need in the art for a golf game which will combine competitive game aspects and entertainment with the career history of a selected golf professional to simulate the victories in professional golf major tournaments. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.